


Rock Concert

by fengirl88



Category: Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Sisyphus thinks Ovid is an unreliable narrator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rock challenge at fan_flashworks; based on Metamorphoses Book X and other myths about Sisyphus.

The way Ovid tells it, afterwards, it's the music that does it. Stopped in his tracks like the rest of them: the bloodless ghosts weeping, Tantalus forgetting his thirst, Ixion's wheel stalled, the vultures raising their beaks from Tityus's liver, the Danaides ignoring their sieves. _And you, Sisyphus, sat down on your rock!_ Weak at the knees for a lyre-player's song. Like hell.

It's the sort of guff a poet _would_ come up with. Bloody artists, think the world revolves around them. Look, you're talking about a man who put Death himself in chains (Thanatos or Hades, take your pick) till the earth groaned with those who could not die. A man who blagged his way back to the upper world by claiming his wife hadn't given him a proper burial and he needed to tear her off a strip. (Stupid woman, his wife, but at least she could follow orders.)

So when Orpheus crashes into the Underworld caterwauling about _his_ wife, pleading with Hades to give her back to him or take him as well, because life is meaningless without Eurydice, well, naturally Sisyphus wants a ringside seat to see how this one's going to play out. Wouldn't you?


End file.
